


Les Sept Hommes de Hugo

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Different Relationships, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Il n'y a point de déguisement qui puisse longtemps cacher l'amour où il est, ni le feindre où il n'est pas.de La Rochefoucauld.





	Les Sept Hommes de Hugo

\- Вот это сюрприз. - пробормотал Юго, втаскивая в маленькую комнатку свой объемный чемодан. Эдерсон бесцеремонно отодвинул его в сторону и с громким стоном повалился на кровать. На единственную кровать.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, mano, но я так устал… - промычал он в покрывало.   
Дорога от аэропорта Кот-д-Азур до Сен-Исидора заняла больше времени, чем обычно: шел сильный дождь, но даже не он стал препятствием на пути автобуса, а толпы восторженных болельщиков, встречающих домашнюю команду после выездной победы над Марселем. Олимпийцы продули, игра прошла гладко, Юго сохранил свои ворота в неприкосновенности - что может быть лучше? И даже задержка в пути не смогла испортить ему настроение.   
А вот комната Эдерсона его расстраивала.   
\- У тебя одна кровать. - вздохнул Юго. Тот поднял наконец-таки голову и кивнул.  
\- Как видишь.  
\- Места не маловато будет?  
\- Ты худой. - рассмеялся бразилец, Юго проклял свои полыхающие уши и щеки. - Поместимся. Теплее будет!  
  
  
  
Дверь открылась без стука, Юго еле успел завернуться по грудь в одеяло, прячась от камеры, пока Эдер щебетал о том, как они обыграли Марсель. Ему самому оставалось только смущенно хихикать в кулак и закатывать глаза, переглядываясь с соседом по комнате.   
Когда пресса наконец таки ушла, оставив их досматривать Шрека, Юго уже зевал.   
\- Я спать… - вздохнул он.  
Очнулся от навалившейся дремы в панике - Эдерсон обвил его руками и притянул к себе.  
\- Чшшш. Это я. Ты чего, mano? Испугался?  
\- Эдер, я… - комната полетела перед глазами.  
\- Иди ко мне, ты ж замерз. Холодный как рыба.  
\- Это…  
\- Да расслабься ты, теннисист. - колено Эдера вклинилось сзади меж бедер Юго, он тихо охнул, когда ладонь прошлась по его груди и остановилась в сантиметрах от резинки трусов. - Согрелся?  
\- Д..да…  
\- А чего трясешься?  
Он был близко, горячий и такой сильный, Юго сдался, обмяк в его объятьях, расслабился, чувствуя как его с головой заливает теплом. Зажмурился, чувствуя всю ладонь Эдера в своих трусах, как он легонько сжимает его член и начинает поглаживать, словно в самом деле хочет успокоить.   
\- Всё воспитание твое: смотришь, а сказать боишься. Ну чего ты? Ну не красней ты так, хоть глаза открой, mano, ну посмотри же на меня. Глупый какой...   
Член Эдерсона стоит колом и он трется им о Юго, стараясь попасть меж ягодиц, Льорис не выдерживает и заводит руку назад, приспускает его боксеры и охает - он большой, твердый и очень мокрый.  
“Горячий” - слабо сказано, южный темперамент, которым Эдер постоянно хвалится, становится иногда настоящим наказанием. У Юго, с его наполовину каталонской кровью, нет никаких объяснений своей заторможенности, хоть Эдерсон и шутит часто, что это "воспитание богатенького мальчика". Но он согласен заниматься любовью где и когда угодно, жадно тянется за поцелуем; инициатор он так себе, но подхватывает любую идею своего любовника.  
Эдерсон стал его первым. С ним он лишился не только так называемой невинности, а скорее своей излишней скромности, скованности, раскрепощался шаг за шагом, понял, насколько ему нравятся парни. Понял, что нравится парням.   
Они покинули Ниццу в один день. Садились в один самолет в аэропорту и смотрели в один иллюминатор, шутили и строили планы, Юго осторожно брал его за руку, а Эдер не возражал.   
Лион был больше Ниццы, не такой красивый, строже и пасмурнее. Потом прилетела Марин, а Эдерсон женился на одной из своих подруг.   
Уходили они тоже в один день, как и договаривались. Эдерсон не стесняясь плакал и говорил, что будет скучать, Юго молчал и кивал, чувствуя, как меж ушей на затылке что-то словно вымерзло.   
Марин потянула его за руку.   
Увидятся они только через много лет.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mano (Meu Mano) - "друг", "приятель", что-то вроде "My Boy" или "My Man"


End file.
